


My Heart

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Ron and Hermione struggle to come to terms with their wounds and scars.





	My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/39664012912/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> We cannot simply sit and stare at our wounds forever. We must stand up and move on to the next action.  
>  \- Haruki Murakami

Staring at the wall  
He waits for her  
Heart in his hands  
Scars on his soul

Reaching for the knob  
She waits for him  
Heart in her feet  
Scars on her arms

Searching in the dark  
He aches for her  
Sapphires reflect his soul  
Legs fail his body

Leaning into the door  
She aches for him  
Amber holds her heart  
Hands fail her truths

Turning against the tide  
He wants her touch  
Ginger ruffled in his touch  
Wishes in his heart

Walking into the tide  
She wants his voice  
Curls tossed in her tremors  
Worries in her mind

Leaning on the door  
He opens to her  
Sapphires searching her soul  
Legs fail her body

Searching in the dark  
She falls into him  
Amber shimmers for him  
Hands fail his truths

Reaching for the knob  
He closes her in  
Heart in her hands  
Scars on his soul

Staring at the wall  
She pulls him in   
Heart in his feet  
Scars on her arms

Turning against the tide  
He touches her face  
Curls wind around his fingers  
Wishes in his heart

Walking into the tide  
She touches his face  
Ginger slides through her fingers  
Love in her heart


End file.
